


it's what you feel

by purpleleaves



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a lot of teasing in general, kind of body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleleaves/pseuds/purpleleaves
Summary: Johnny isn't into superstitious bullshit or anything, but he swears he feels Jaehyun before he sees him.





	it's what you feel

**Author's Note:**

> this is like a ramped up version of jaehyun. hoejae, if you will. for the sake of this fic, i pretended johnny and ten weren't a good pair. i just need to preface that my fingers were lying when they typed those words out. also shoutout to my beta, z. this is for you..somehow again.

Johnny isn't into superstitious bullshit or anything, but he swears he _feels_ Jaehyun before he sees him. 

It starts like this. 

There’s a loud banging on the front door that jerks Johnny out of his stupor. It snaps him out of idly staring at whatever’s on channel five before he glances at the clock situated above the tv. (Doyoung forced him to get it; _“Maybe you won't be fucking late next time.”_ Of course, he continuously was). 

Johnny _groans._

It was 9pm on a Saturday night, and he knew what that meant. His obnoxious friends were waiting at the other side of the door. 

He was unfortunately right. 

“Johnny boy!”

“What did I tell you about calling me that?”

Yuta pouts as he walks into their shared living room with Doyoung brushing past him and making a beeline to their small kitchen. 

“Where have you been? Also, what's with the clothes?” Johnny’s words fall on deaf ears though as Doyoung pulls open the top drawer and goes through its contents like it was his own home. He finds what he needs and lines three shot glasses onto the kitchen countertop. 

“I took some of Doyoung’s clothes, don't they fit great?” Yuta spins around, showcasing his tight pants and sequin-patterned top. It catches the light of the dim lamp in the corner of the room, sparkling impressively. Yuta knows Johnny’s silence is the best compliment he’ll get out of him, so Yuta grins triumphantly.

“We’re going out tonight, and you're going to get laid.”

They both turn to Doyoung who's filled three shot glasses with straight vodka, conjuring a bottle from god knows where. Yuta probably has a secret stash in the mess of a kitchen that Johnny hasn’t come across before. 

There’s vodka spilled on the countertop. Johnny’s face twitches in annoyance. 

“You know, me and Yuta just spent ages cleaning the place yesterday.”

“I don't care. Take the fucking shot, Johnny.”

Johnny can't even be mad at Doyoung’s hostility. He kind of deserves it, actually. He’s been moping around for the past couple weeks because of his ex. 

Scratch that. He's been a downright fucking asshole. 

He’s been ignoring calls (and texts) from his two best friends, buckling down and putting all his energy and time into his studies and absolutely nothing else. The only place he’s been in the past few weeks beside home was school. And that was only to go to class, visit the study hall and then come back home, rinse and repeat. Johnny’s been trying his hardest to forget about his ex, and he’s been neglecting the people who’ve wanted to help him in the process.

Johnny hates what he’s becoming, but he can’t seem to stop. 

“I still miss him so much, Doyoung.”

Doyoung deflates visibly, his dark roots peeking through and contrasting with his purple hair. It still suits him though, his sharp eyes finding Johnny’s gaze as he moves to the side of the kitchen bench. 

“I know.” He says, no animosity in his voice. “But you've become a machine,” there it is. “And I want you to just forget, even if it's only for tonight.” 

Johnny couldn't forget if he tried. But he nods, walks forward, and takes the fucking shot. 

 

Yuta’s takes them to a club downtown that Johnny hasn’t been to before. The vibes are chill and the drinks are so much cheaper than what he’s used to, leaving Johnny wondering _why_ they haven’t been here before.

“This guy I met through Taeil showed me the place.” There’s a sparkle in Yuta’s eyes as he says this, his tongue poking out from under his teeth.

“What fucking guy?”

Yuta just laughs, heading over to the bar without another word. Doyoung rolls his eyes and Johnny makes a mental note to ask him about that later.

Doyoung touches Johnny’s upper arm to get his attention, his sleeveless shirt allowing Doyoung’s warm fingers to come in contact with his skin. “How do you feel?” 

Honestly, he feels better than he thought he would. He’s slightly buzzed, his hair is cooperating with him and Somo’s _Hide & Freak _has just filtered through the entire club, getting the crowd hyped. The people around him holler and whoop, singing the words along with the beat.

“I feel good,” Johnny says back, looking down at Doyoung. Johnny sees that he looks more than pleased by the response, smiling as he looks back at the crowd. He looks as smug as he did that time he told Yuta his bag would cave in and rip if he carried all that weight on his back, proceeding to rip in the middle of the hallway right in front of Doyoung. True to his word. Yuta had grumbled the entire day and told him to _shut the fuck up_ at several points, Doyoung just smiling his smug _i-told-you-so_ smile every time. 

“Good,” Doyoung responds, a little higher than the music. “Let loose a little.” 

Johnny knows he means _forget about school, forget about family, forget about Ten,_ but neither of them vocalise it. Johnny just smiles thinly as Yuta chooses that exact moment to shove a shot glass in his hand.

“Bottoms up!”

 

There’s someone dancing with Johnny and it’s nice, he supposes.

She’s real pretty, long brown hair up to her waist and sharp stiletto heels to match. She barely reaches his shoulders even with them on, swaying side to side with him to the beat of the song. 

Though he can’t shake the feeling that this doesn’t feel right. He firmly ignores it.

Johnny slips his hands around her waist to distract himself, the bass in the song getting lower as he does so too. Johnny doesn’t even know her name, and he honestly doesn’t even feel that bad about it. He’s more irritated at the tight feeling around him from the hot atmosphere, making his top stick to his damp skin. Doyoung and Yuta had also left him alone once they realised what was transpiring between him and the girl. Though he wishes they would come back; Johnny doesn’t think he can pretend that this whole thing _is nice_ much longer. 

Then, something odd happens.

 _Odd_ because Johnny swears he’s never experienced it before, not even with Ten.

The thing with Johnny and Ten was that they were never given a chance to come together naturally; they were just expected to somehow fit perfectly together. It was almost like forcing two unmatched puzzle pieces to slot into one another. Maybe that’s why they never really worked out.

Johnny feels the gaze on him from across the club and he looks up slowly, scanning the area. He’s not even sure what he’s looking for but his height gives him an advantage to see above most of the crowd. A sudden key change in the song has the entire club singing the chorus of a remixed version of Kelly Rowland’s _Dilemma_ in unison. The girl dancing with Johnny steps away to say something to her friend and it’s like a moment of fucking clarity as Johnny spots the gaze he’s been feeling this entire time.

It’s a boy staring right back at him–unashamed, a sinful tug at his lips–right at the opposite corner of the club. And damn was that smile electrifying.

 

“Hey, handsome.”

Johnny realises that Mr. Sinful Lips is somehow even more intoxicating up close. 

“Hey,” Johnny manages, leaning on the bar next to him. The floor is exceptionally sticky here; Johnny can’t even lift his Smiths without feeling the tug of the linoleum beneath. He doesn’t pay any mind to it though, Sinful Lips pulling him in deeper, never breaking his eye contact. He’s got soft eye shadow lining around his eyes and glitter shimmering on his eyelids as well as high on his cheekbones. His eyelashes curve upwards prettily too and Johnny can’t believe he’s suddenly waxing poetics about someone’s fucking eyelashes.

“Jaehyun,” the guy says, gesturing to himself. “Wanna buy me a drink?” 

Sinful Lips– _Jaehyun_ –has a mesh shirt over his sleeveless top that Johnny is almost positive would look beyond ugly on anyone else. But Jaehyun’s arms are defined, his chest broad, and just the way he holds himself has the people walking past admiring his alluring presence. 

“I guess I can do that. I’m Johnny, by the way.” Johnny loves the way Jaehyun perks up at his words, moving in closer as he faces the bar. 

“I like tequila.” He says simply, pressing his bicep into Johnny’s arm. Jaehyun’s only just slightly shorter than he is, Johnny realises, looking sideways and observing the height advantage he has on him. 

Jaehyun notices and sets his jaw, standing up a little straighter. “Don’t get any ideas.” There’s a playful glint in his eye, matching the tug of those oh so enticing lips. Johnny mocks surrender with his hands up. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he assures, indicating two shots to the bartender.

Once Johnny takes the shot, it’s like everything inexplicably slows down. Like in those movies where the scene slows entirely, indicating that the climax is about to begin. But the only climax here is Jaehyun’s slender fingers around his wrist, and a tug to the centre of the dance floor.

Johnny doesn’t know what he did in his past life to have Drake’s _Own It_ seep through the club with someone like Jaehyun pulling him closer, but Johnny feels heat prickle at his skin when Jaehyun’s hands skim up his chest. His fingers catch on Johnny’s shirt in some places, tugging the fabric from where it’s been tucked in at the front of his pants. 

Johnny doesn’t say a word, Jaehyun’s eyes are doing all the talking. Jaehyun’s breath stutters with a body roll–and, _oh god_ –his grip finds Jaehyun’s lithe waist, travelling down to find a perch on those hips. Jaehyun smiles, like he’s got Johnny right where he wants him, and _holyshit_ , he’s not denying it. Jaehyun is the definition of a tease, his lips ghosting around the angle of Johnny’s jawline, not quite touching but definitely present and _full._ He can feel Jaehyun’s breath hot on his skin, the heat transferring to Johnny’s entire body and making him pull Jaehyun tighter into his frame.

Johnny can’t tell if people have left a respectful space around them or if Johnny can only concentrate on this moment, but he feels like nothing else matters when Jaehyun suddenly turns around and lines his ass right onto his crotch. Johnny almost chokes, with Jaehyun’s ass grinding into his dick he doesn’t know how he’s meant to keep it under control. 

There’s no way Jaehyun knows how to dance like this without having prior experience, the movements flowing through his entire body like it’s second nature to him. He grinds back once, tilting his head onto Johnny’s perfectly levelled shoulder, and Johnny forgets how to fucking _breathe._

Jaehyun’s neck glistens in the strobe lights, sweaty and dewy from all the dancing, his adam’s apple bobbing enticingly slow as he swallows. He lets out a shuddering breath, his eyes closed, lips parted, and now Johnny knows _forfuckingsure_ that he’s doing it on purpose. His lips are so, so red and puffy from god knows what and Johnny can’t imagine taking his eyes off of him for even a second. 

There’s a particular dip in the music, Jaehyun raising his right arm so he can grip at the back of Johnny’s nape, his fingernails scratching at the skin on his neck in a dull tug. Jaehyun presses his hips backwards again and rolls, his eyes are closed but he’s still smiling wickedly. He can probably hear Johnny’s breath catching near his ear, priding himself in it. It doesn’t take a genius to tell that Johnny is half hard, and Jaehyun can probably feel it too. Yet Jaehyun’s not letting up in the slightest, Johnny’s wide palms having to attempt to still his grinding; he needs a moment of fucking respite.

“Jaehyun,” Johnny says lowly in his ear, Jaehyun’s lips tugging upwards. His eyes are still closed, head still resting on Johnny’s shoulder as he lets out a soft _hmmm?_

“This really isn’t the time or place.”

“But I’m having so much fun,” Jaehyun whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut tight. He’s giggling now, his hand finding Johnny’s so he can nimbly grasp it.

“Hey,” he says suddenly, his eyes fluttering wide in childlike wonder. He turns around so he’s facing Johnny again and Johnny doesn’t understand how he filters through emotional intensities so fast. “Do you wanna get out of here?” 

He says this right near Johnny’s jaw, clear enough for him to hear. “Yeah?” Johnny says kind of unintelligently and Jaehyun scrunches his nose so cutely.

“Yeah?” Jaehyun teases him back, pulling him off the dance floor.

 

Jaehyun gives Johnny a sideways glance in the taxi, giggling and biting his lip as he looks away. He’s doing it on purpose – like he wants nothing more than Johnny to lose his composure and give into exactly what Jaehyun wants. Johnny’s careful though, he can see Jaehyun’s slightly open legs, his finger tugging at his bottom lip, wetting the pad of his index obscenely. He’s beckoning Johnny, like he’s about to throw him right in the deep end, wondering if he’s up for the challenge. And Johnny feels it, boy does he feel it. It churns in his stomach like nothing else; a pretty boy like Jaehyun sitting beside him, his pants wrapped around his legs so tight Johnny wonders if he’s ever going to be able to get them off. His dark brown hair sits messy and pushed away from his forehead, like someone’s been tugging their fingers through it unkindly. It’s just his own doing though, his hand going up again as his fingers thread through the strands. His bicep flexes when he does this, and Johnny catches the movement.

Jaehyun doesn’t say a thing, not a damn thing. There’s just a small smile at his lips as he shifts to look out the window, a knowing look etched over his face.

But when they get to the apartment door, Jaehyun’s resolve breaks.

“Johnny,” he whines, just as Johnny pulls his key out of the lock in his front door, turning the knob. 

“ _Hmm–_ ” Johnny begins, looking up at Jaehyun. But he doesn't get to finish his hum, Jaehyun’s hands suddenly coming in contact with his shoulders as he pushes him backwards into the apartment. 

Jaehyun slams Johnny into the wall adjacent to the door, a loud _boom_ erupting as his back comes in contact with the plaster. Johnny doesn’t have much time to think as Jaehyun’s lips are on his mouth almost instantly. 

Johnny breathes in roughly through his nose at the sudden contact, holding Jaehyun’s head steady in his palms by wrapping his hands at his neck, overlapping his jaw. 

Jaehyun’s lips are wonderfully soft; the sheen that’s been coating them all night provides Johnny a purchase, allowing him to angle his head slightly with ease. He licks at Jaehyun’s bottom lip lightly and presses his front teeth down gently enough just to tease, letting him know that he’s up for that challenge that Jaehyun’s been courting all night. Jaehyun’s fingers are still gripping on his shirt, and they loosen a little when he feels Johnny’s teeth nibble at his skin.

Jaehyun pulls back entirely, his eyes hooded with want. The darkness obscures them faintly as he says, “bedroom, now.” 

Johnny smiles and clicks the front door closed, still wide open to the hallway outside. He pulls Jaehyun forward by his wrist, leading him to his own bedroom in the shared apartment. He opens his bedroom door and breathes a sigh of relief, thankful it’s somewhat presentable. The window filters through the moonlight from outside, illuminating the entire room sufficiently enough that Johnny skips reaching out to flick on the lights.

Jaehyun chuckles and moves past him, landing on the bed with a slight bounce, far back enough that he can swing his legs off the side. Johnny watches him lean back on his hands, his hair falling over his eyes as he looks up at him way too confidently.

His entire body looks like it’s asking Johnny a secret question, one only they share. 

He steps forward and stops right in front of Jaehyun, their knees pushing into each other.

“You want this, yeah?” 

He doesn’t move, carefully watching Jaehyun’s reaction to his question. Johnny doesn’t feel as tipsy as he did at the club and observing Jaehyun now, Johnny thinks he’s probably halfway sober himself.

“Mm,” he murmurs, his legs coming up around the back of Johnny’s calves, trapping him in. 

Johnny lets out a small laugh, reaching forward and pushing his fingers through the fringe of Jaehyun’s hair. Jaehyun’s eyes flutter close at the tug, leaning back ever so slightly.

“I need you to use your words, baby.”

Jaehyun almost jumps at the affection, his eyes shooting open so fast Johnny thinks something is wrong.

“Oh god, _yes_ ,” Jaehyun’s fingers find Johnny’s forearms and pull him forward roughly, scooting backwards himself to accommodate room. 

“I want you to make me beg for it, _please–_ ” Jaehyun falls on his back with his legs wide open, pulling Johnny along with him.

“S-shit, okay. Alright,” Johnny’s stuttering under the pull of Jaehyun’s desperate fingers, tugging at various parts of his clothing. 

Johnny leans down and kisses Jaehyun, partly because he doesn’t know what to do with himself, but mainly because he wants to feel his soft mouth on his again. Jaehyun loves it, pulling Johnny down by his nape so he’s situated right on top of him and between his legs. Johnny can feel Jaehyun’s bulge in his pants, smirking as he pushes his hips into Jaehyun’s experimentally. 

He almost wishes he hadn’t, the noise emitting from the back of Jaehyun’s throat almost enough to get Johnny fully hard in seconds. Jaehyun’s not letting up though, pulling him closer as he wraps his limbs around Johnny’s legs. He’s moaning so softly now, the noise so shameless and needy it ignites something hot in Johnny’s lower abdomen. 

Johnny pulls off immediately, looking right back down at the pleased upturn of Jaehyun’s lips. Johnny smiles back, threading his fingers through the holes in Jaehyun’s mesh shirt. 

“What do you want, Jaehyun?” 

He says it in a low voice, right near Jaehyun’s lips. It’s not close enough to touch, but Johnny notices his shudder. 

“Use your fingers. Make me come.”

And Jaehyun’s wish is Johnny’s command.

Johnny reaches for his nightstand to find a tube of lube, producing a small bottle and throwing it on the sheets beside Jaehyun’s shoulder. 

“Let’s get this mess of a shirt off first, yeah?” Johnny pulls at Jaehyun’s mesh shirt, trying to tug it off with the sleeveless top underneath.

“Hey,” Jaehyun huffs, eyes slitting in annoyance. “This shirt is sexy.”

“On you only.”

“Are you saying I’m sexy?” 

Jaehyun grins, happy to put Johnny on the spot like this. 

Johnny snorts but doesn’t dignify him with an answer, pulling up at the fabric at his waist. Jaehyun complies, taking both his sleeveless and mesh shirt off and throwing it on the floor somewhere.

Johnny is mesmerised, to say the least. 

The mesh shirt exposed some of Jaehyun’s toned muscles on his arms, but underneath the shirt his body was something else. He was nothing short of beautiful; dips in his body curving impressively in all the right places, the lines sharp and angled so intricately. Not that these things mattered to Johnny, but the taut muscles on Jaehyun’s stomach did dry his mouth and render him speechless. He was only human, sue him.

“Like what you see?” Jaehyun’s asks, already knowing the answer to his question. Johnny is not hiding how he feels, his fingers ghosting over the ridges located all over his defined abdomen. Jaehyun hisses once Johnny’s fingers come in contact with his skin, Johnny’s eyes flickering up quickly at the noise.

“Cold fingers.” He says, making Johnny look back down and chuckle slightly. He presses his palm directly onto Jaehyun’s stomach, causing his hiss to be louder and more visceral this time. 

“Fuck off,” Jaehyun chides, glaring up at him. 

Johnny laughs loudly this time, leaning down and pressing his lips to Jaehyun’s stomach. “Sorry,” Johnny smiles, which seems to placate Jaehyun temporarily. 

Johnny continues kissing him, making his way down Jaehyun’s stomach to his lower belly. He plants a kiss on the curve of his hips, Jaehyun letting out a soft sound when Johnny licks at the skin. He continues to work at it, sucking slightly and licking again. Jaehyun’s fingers thread through Johnny’s hair with a tight grip, squeezing as if to encourage him further. He sucks until he’s satisfied, Jaehyun’s whimpering making his stomach pool with want. 

Johnny pulls back and admires his work, a red blotch blooming on the jut of Jaehyun’s hipbone. He rubs his thumb over it, making Jaehyun look down.

“You gave me a hickey.”

“I did.”

He laughs and lies back down on the pillow, “You wanna get to the good part or are you gonna stay stuck at my hips?”

Johnny glares before realising Jaehyun isn’t even looking at him. He huffs and pulls at his belt, getting it off pretty easily. Jaehyun aids him by lifting his hips so Johnny can slide them off easier. That he does, practically peeling them off because of how tight they are, muttering about stupid fashion choices and useless trends. 

Once they’re off Johnny looks down at Jaehyun, who’s staring right back up at him. 

“Wait,” Johnny mutters. “I don’t know anything about you.” He comes to the realisation slowly, Jaehyun arching his eyebrow up at him.

“I’m a third year architect major. I like pizza and my star sign is Aquarius. That good enough for you, big boy?” 

Jaehyun’s suppresses a laugh, which makes Johnny glare at him again. This time Jaehyun sees it, letting a grin spread across his face.

“I’m an Aquarius too, fourth year veterinary major. I like playing the piano sometimes.” Johnny pulls at Jaehyun’s waistband and lets it snap back on his skin, just to be annoying. It makes Jaehyun hiss again, kicking his still socked foot against Johnny’s leg.

“I’m glad we’re acquainted. Can you get naked and hurry up?” Jaehyun’s voice is almost close to a whine, getting Johnny to sit back so he can pull off his shirt.

“So needy.” He tuts, leaning back down near Jaehyun’s face. 

“I’m not needy.” Jaehyun says, his eyebrows furrowed, jaw set.

“Sure you’re not, baby.” 

Johnny says the last part just to fuck with Jaehyun, and it seems to work. It shuts him right up, his retort lost on his lips.

“Thought so.” Johnny teases, travelling down Jaehyun’s body so he can pinch the hem of Jaehyun’s boxers. He pulls at his waistband, Jaehyun not saying a peep, looking at Johnny with wide eyes. He’s waiting, and Johnny guesses he’ll give Jaehyun what he wants. 

“Will you be good for me?” Johnny coos, leaning forward and slipping his hand under Jaehyun’s boxers. Jaehyun lets out a small breath, his whole body shuddering as Johnny’s fingers wrap around his length. He holds it at the base, Jaehyun’s dick is already leaking and hard, enough to make him wiggle when Johnny doesn’t provide any movement.

“ _Johnny_ –” 

“You’re not being very good right now, are you?” 

Johnny is smiling, squeezing his cock just once. Jaehyun tenses, but his legs quickly wrap around Johnny’s own, pulling him down harshly so he’s an inch away from his face.

“Move, or you’re going to regret it.” 

Johnny smiles so wide, holding Jaehyun’s gaze. “Brat,” Johnny mutters, moving his hand down his shaft, Jaehyun visibly relaxing and letting out a soft moan. 

Johnny relishes at the sound, though the underwear is slightly restricting his movements. It irritates him to the point where he moves to pull Jaehyun’s boxers all the way down his thighs, throwing them off the bed entirely. Johnny stupidly only just notices Jaehyun’s legs, reaching out and skimming his hands up his thighs. He watches the muscles spasm at the sensitivity and grins, using his right hand to squeeze around his cock again, the other hand holding Jaehyun’s left thigh tightly. 

Jaehyun starts whimpering below him, spreading his legs wider, his cock heavy in Johnny’s hand. Johnny pushes his thumb on the underside of Jaehyun’s dick, which makes him whine _so_ loud.

Jaehyun tries to find purchase, reaching out and squeezing Johnny’s forearms. His nails jab into his skin marginally, becoming harsher once Johnny rubs his finger beneath the glans. He pushes his finger into the slit, smearing the precome in the process to get a reaction out of Jaehyun. 

“Johnny, oh my _god,_ fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jaehyun’s legs kick out, but Johnny’s grip on his thigh stabilises him somewhat. He sees Jaehyun’s stomach contract, his erratic breathing making him wither in heightened pleasure. Johnny can’t get enough of the sight, Jaehyun’s thighs taut beneath him as he continues to stroke him through his pleasure. He rubs his smooth thighs, soothing him as he takes his hand off of his dick. 

“You good?” Johnny asks, reaching forward to grab the lube. Jaehyun nods slowly, his eyes closed and bottom lip jutting out. 

Johnny has a compulsion to kiss him so he leans forward and does so. Focusing on his bottom lip, he pulls with his teeth gently and relishes in the soft sound Jaehyun releases. Jaehyun leads it into a kiss, wrapping his hands around Johnny’s neck and moving his hand down the curve of his back. They deepen the kiss, Johnny kind of forgetting the half opened lube in his hands as he grazes his tongue on the edge of his mouth, eating up the continuous moans Jaehyun loves to grant him. His tongue dips in Jaehyun’s mouth and he gets lost in the feeling, knowing he could probably stay like this forever. 

Johnny does eventually pull off, looking down at Jaehyun as he squeezes lube between his fingers and thumb to warm it up. Johnny can’t help but go back down and peck Jaehyun’s red lips, all swollen and shiny from his own mouth.

“You’re pretty.” He muses, watching Jaehyun blush for the first time tonight. 

“Thanks.” Jaehyun says softly, wiggling a little bit. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Johnny rolls his eyes and leans back, sitting on the backs of his legs. He enjoys how Jaehyun unashamedly opens up wide for him, looking at him innocently from underneath his eyelashes.

Johnny holds his leg with his clean hand and rubs it again, leaning down and gently kissing the inner portion of his thigh. He feels Jaehyun quiver with anticipation, Johnny’s finger slowly rubbing over his perineum to test out Jaehyun’s reaction. He feels Jaehyun shudder almost immediately, a subdued moan ringing with it. 

“This okay?” Johnny voices again, waiting for a reply.

“Yeah.” Jaehyun encourages, reaching forward and pushing his fingers through Johnny’s hair. 

Johnny nods, sitting up and dripping more lube straight onto his puffy, clenching hole. Jaehyun tenses and grabs the sheets between his fingers, making Johnny stop again.

“Cold,” he mutters, shifting slightly on the bed. 

“You’re really sensitive, huh?” Johnny muses, and Jaehyun looks like he’s about to bite back a response until Johnny grazes his index finger over the muscle, slowly pushing his finger inside. 

“ _Shit,_ ” Jaehyun’s forearms tighten as his fingers wrap around the sheets, his stomach contorting as he tries to push down on his finger. “Stay still,” Johnny mumbles, fingers kneading into his thigh as he works his index with a rhythm. Jaehyun whines with a wiggle of his hips but he doesn’t say anything, stretching his legs out further. 

“When’s the last time you did this?”

Jaehyun opens one eye and looks down at him. “Last night.”

“I can tell.” Johnny watches his finger disappear into his loose hole, thinking he’s probably ready for the second finger.

“Why, are you jealous–”

Jaehyun doesn’t finish his sentence, Johnny pushing his second digit in swiftly, curling his fingers almost instantly just to get Jaehyun to shut up.

It works, somewhat. His incoherent noises just get louder this time.

Jaehyun curses–more desperate than before–pushing his hips down so he can fuck himself on his fingers, trying to get the friction that he wants. Johnny doesn’t tell him off this time, the pads of his two fingers pushing at the ridges, smirking as he drags them inside. 

“ _Johnny_ ,” Jaehyun begins, panting loudly. Johnny looks up at him, noticing beads of sweat forming on his forehead. His fringe is now starting to stick to his skin, his eyes glazing over. 

“Yes, baby?” Johnny encourages, watching Jaehyun’s reaction to his teasing. His hole tightens involuntarily around his fingers, Jaehyun’s whole body becoming taut along with the name.

“ _Move_.” He’s begging, but there’s a growl in the undertone that Johnny doesn’t miss. 

Johnny rubs inside his walls, deliberately missing his prostate. Jaehyun is subtly trying to move his hips, thinking Johnny wouldn’t notice what he’s trying to do. 

“Stop being a brat and you’ll get what you want.” He’s grinning down at Jaehyun, pushing around the ridges purposefully. The action makes Jaehyun moan louder than ever, arching his back and exposing his throat, which is now sleek with sweat.

Johnny leans forward and pokes out his tongue, licking a strip up his throat. His fingers are still inside as he nibbles the delicate skin right below Jaehyun’s adams apple. 

“Please, Johnny, I w-want,” Jaehyun hiccups, his hands coming forward to squeeze Johnny’s upper arm tightly. “Please make me feel good.”

Jaehyun’s eyes are glassy, his bottom lip so plump that Johnny can’t help but get his free hand up and push his thumb at it, watching as Jaehyun’s eyes flutter close.

“Why didn’t you say so?” He says softly, delving his finger onto the inside of his bottom lip, Jaehyun’s mouth opening wider with instinct. He lets go and leans back, suddenly scissoring his fingers into his hole–now tighter and more responsive–Johnny feeling heat flush on his skin at the sight.

Jaehyun’s neglected cock twitches between his legs, precome leaking down the length almost continuously. Johnny pushes against his prostate as he grabs Jaehyun’s cock between his fingers, finally giving him what he’s been begging for.

Jaehyun makes the most beautiful noise at this, so loud and reactive that it echoes back in Johnny’s brain, clouding his head in intensified pleasure.

With one hand twisting and pulling at his cock, Johnny pushes the third finger in with ease, the muscle stretching and making Jaehyun almost sob with want.

“Johnny, you feel so good, _holy shit_ , your fingers are so long, _johnnyjohnnyjohnny,”_ Jaehyun is whimpering, his whole body is tensed and flushed, begging so prettily. His sweating all over now, breathing so heavy as he arches back again, straining his entire body. He bites his bottom lip almost hard enough to puncture the skin, but at this point he’s so far gone he probably doesn’t even feel it.

Johnny’s fingers go in and out, his three fingers pushing against the sensitive gland with enough pressure that he knows Jaehyun’s going to come soon. 

Jaehyun can’t help how he fucks himself up into Johnny’s palm whilst his hips stutter with the rhythm of Johnny’s strokes. It’s the most aggressive he’s been all night, obviously feeling the climax of his orgasm approaching as his breath comes out short and ragged. 

Johnny flicks his thumb over the head of his dick at the same time as he twists his index inside his hot walls, causing Jaehyun to reach forward and scramble to hold onto something, missing Johnny’s arm and slumping back with a loud thud.

“I-I’m coming,” He barely gets a warning out before his thighs tense and he comes with a loud sob, spurting all over his stomach and around Johnny’s fingers. 

Johnny strokes him through a couple more times through his high, until he shudders with sensitivity, letting go and removing his fingers from his hole. He hastily wipes his hand on the sheet without thinking too much about it, falling sideways on the bed next to a panting Jaehyun. Johnny watches the rise and fall of Jaehyun’s chest, trying to catch his breath post orgasm.

“Good?” Johnny asks, pushing Jaehyun’s fringe out of his eyes. He nods slowly with his eyes still closed, turning blindly to connect Johnny’s lips with his own. Johnny’s momentarily surprised, not expecting Jaehyun to kiss him but welcoming it nonetheless, shifting as Jaehyun crawls on top of him. Jaehyun situates himself comfortably, his hands travelling down Johnny’s chest as he finds the waistband of his jeans.

Johnny pulls off and looks up at him, eyes wide. “You don’t have to,” he starts to say, but Jaehyun shushes him.

“I want to. I have to pay you back for one of the best orgasms I’ve had in awhile.”

Johnny’s cheeks go crimson at that but Jaehyun doesn’t see, working at his belt and pulling his pants off quickly. 

“I don’t have time to tease you,” he mutters mainly to himself, pulling Johnny’s boxers down in one sweeping motion, his hard-on curving up to his belly. “‘Cause I wanna sleep, but just know,” he continues, holding Johnny’s cock at the base. Johnny’s stomach is already flipping at the prospect of Jaehyun wanting to stay over, but his long slender fingers tightening around his dick is what probably does it the most.

“I’m great at giving head.” He sinks down with a smile, Johnny keening almost immediately at how deep Jaehyun goes. Johnny watches his dick disappear so far into Jaehyun’s mouth, pushing at the back of his throat so effortlessly that Johnny doesn’t think he’s gotten this worked up so fast before.

“Jaehyun what the _fuck_ ,” he groans, his fingers finding anchorage in his hair, tugging the strands roughly. He feels Jaehyun smiling, pushing in further as he flattens his tongue and presses the vein on the underside of his dick. His palm holds what he can’t fit in his mouth, tightening and loosening with the rhythm of his bobbing.

“Oh my _god_ – _”_ Johnny doesn’t know up from down, left from right, his entire concentration is just on Jaehyun’s hot mouth around his dick. 

He feels like he’s going to explode. 

Jaehyun’s tongue travels up and finds the underside of his sensitive tip, licking it as he looks up at Johnny, his mouth upturned on one corner. He doesn’t break eye contact as he drags his lips on the head of his cock, smirking as he lets the tip just sit on his bottom lip. He jerks Johnny slowly, so slowly it’s almost antagonising, his lips still resting on the head of his dick.

“ _Jaehyun,”_ Johnny breathes, leaning back as he tugs at his hair. Jaehyun pushes his tongue into the slit, squeezing his dick as he sinks back down, Johnny becoming an absolute mess above him.

“You feel so good,” Jaehyun says suddenly, and Johnny’s mind is so completely blank that he didn’t even realise Jaehyun was hovering above him. “You fill my mouth so well,” Jaehyun’s speaking softly, his voice hoarse from the strain his throat just endured. He leans forward over Johnny’s chest and settles down closer to his face, mouth hovering over his lips.

“I want to ride you. Do you have a condom?”

“ _Fucking hell_ ,” 

Johnny leans over to his nightstand and scrambles to find a condom, his fingers finding the packet like it’s beckoning to him. He rips it open and gives it to Jaehyun, who’s still smiling beautifully above him. He’s almost too calm, moving down his body and sliding the condom on his dick with expert fingers.

Johnny honestly feels like he’s about to fucking faint, Jaehyun’s luring eyes staring back at him amused. His gaze flickers to the discarded lube on the bed sheets, reaching out and squeezing product messily on Johnny’s dick. Jaehyun pumps his cock once, spreading the substance absentmindedly, Johnny almost jumping at the brisk contact.

“You look so worked up, _baby_.” Jaehyun chides, smirking as he lines himself up, readying himself to sit on his dick. Johnny honestly doesn’t have it in him at _all_ to say a single thing, gripping Jaehyun’s thighs so tightly it must fucking hurt. Jaehyun goes and sinks down on his cock in one smooth motion, bottoming out entirely. His hole is already loose from before, and he wiggles to find a comfortable position so he can stare down at Johnny with gratification.

Johnny literally feels like he’s about to goddamn self-combust.

“You make me feel _so_ full, Johnny, _oh,_ ” he moves his hips, moaning as he leans forward to put his hands on Johnny’s chest. He moves up slowly, Johnny relishing in the tightness around himself, squeezing his eyes shut. Jaehyun slams back down with such force he giggles, making Johnny groan with a jerk of his hips.

“Why are you like this,” Johnny begins, Jaehyun crowding his face almost immediately.

“Like what?” Jaehyun hums, wiggling his hips, making Johnny’s insides burn. 

“A fucking nuisance.” Johnny snarls, making Jaehyun giggle yet again. “You should be nice to the person sitting on your dick, Johnny.” Jaehyun scolds, his dimples coming out proudly on his cheeks. 

He continues to fuck himself on Johnny’s dick, the noises produced from the constant contact and Jaehyun’s mouth as loud as each other. Johnny wraps his fingers around Jaehyun’s dick, stroking him with the rhythm of his thrusts. He helps Jaehyun by bucking upwards, following Jaehyun’s tight heat. 

Johnny’s fingers are digging into his flesh on his thighs, Jaehyun basking in the pain caused by his fingertips. There’s red marks on his skin from how hard he’s squeezing but he can't seem to stop, especially when Jaehyun tells him to _squeezeharder_. He knows Jaehyun’s about to come again when his breath stutters, slumping forward and dragging his fingernails on his chest. Without warning he comes for a second time, groaning into his chest as Johnny follows suit soon after.

Johnny moves his hips up a few more times, stopping once Jaehyun falls sideways and pulls off his dick, sliding next to him not so gracefully. Johnny discards the condom and uses the tissues on the nightstand to wipe off his stomach and hands as he turns to look at a thoroughly fucked out Jaehyun.

Jaehyun smiles back at him, getting under the covers as he starts to shiver from the cool air in the room around him. Johnny mimics the action and snuggles up next to him as if they’ve done this a million times. Something in his stomach pangs with want, but he ignores it.

“That was,” Jaehyun breathes, his voice drained yet captivated all the same. “Amazing.” He decides, his fingers ghosting over Johnny’s skin. Johnny smiles back, lifting his hand so he can cup Jaehyun’s cheek in his palm, Jaehyun’s eyes closing at the contact. He doesn’t say anything, just leans forward and kisses him gently, the softest kiss they’ve shared all night. Jaehyun kisses him back, pulling away gingerly and placing his head on the crook of his neck. 

Johnny cards his fingers through his hair and before he knows it, Jaehyun’s breathing evens out, falling asleep with his legs tangled around Johnny’s own.

 

Johnny wakes up thanks to the light filtering through his curtains, forgetting to pull them shut last night. He feels a heat-radiating-physical-manifestation beside him and almost freaks out before realising that it’s Jaehyun’s sleeping form. 

Jaehyun stirs slightly in his sleep, the sheets sitting halfway down his back with his skin almost glowing in the sunlight. Somehow his makeup is still on pristinely, glittering along with the rays through the curtain. Johnny gets his index finger and skims it up his back, following the line of his jaw and stopping at his lips. He smiles at Jaehyun’s completely dead composure, deciding he should probably get up and make some breakfast. 

Johnny slides out of the bed as quietly as he can without disturbing the peace but Jaehyun’s a solid rock anyway and doesn't stir again. He pulls out a clean pair of sweats and a shirt, throwing them on and walking towards the kitchen. 

He stops halfway when he sees someone he doesn't recognise mixing something at the stove. He watches them for a moment, flipping something with a spatula and moving across the kitchen to grab something from a cupboard. They look like they know exactly what they're doing, Johnny’s eyebrow raised as he walks forward into the common area. 

“Who–”

“Sicheng?”

Johnny turns around to a dishevelled looking Jaehyun, his hair messy and his eyes still half closed from sleepiness. That’s not even the worst part; he’s standing in a t-shirt of Johnny’s he obviously pulled randomly from a drawer, with just a pair of boxers on underneath. 

If Johnny thought he was ever going to calm down from last night, he was sorely mistaken. 

“Jaehyun? What are you doing here?” 

Johnny remembers there's a Literal strangerin the kitchen. Jaehyun’s beckoning thighs can wait. 

“Y-you,” Johnny clears his throat. “You guys know each other?”

“That's my best friend.” Jaehyun says, walking up beside Johnny and grinning at the other guy, Sicheng, apparently. 

“I’m here with Yuta.” Sicheng says as if it explains anything, but Johnny doesn't remember the last time Yuta brought anyone home. It just confuses the entire situation even more. 

“Oh, are you the guy he was mentioning last nigh–”

Someone slaps Johnny, _hard,_ right on his shoulders. It makes him wince and look down at a grinning Yuta, who looks like he's on top of the world. 

“Johnny, shut the fuck up for once.” He’s still smiling as he walks into the kitchen, poking Sicheng’s cheek as he helps him with the pancakes. 

Johnny is so fucking confused. 

“You want food or not? That’s why you woke me up, right?” Jaehyun bumps his hip into Johnny’s and looks sideways at him, a smile playing at his lips. 

“I was so quiet,” he rolls his eyes at him and his attention is redirected back to Jaehyun’s outfit (or lack thereof).

“What the shit are you wearing?” He wraps his fingers around Jaehyun’s elbow, looking down at his own shirt on Jaehyun, which envelops him (unfortunately) real nicely. Johnny hates himself just a little bit. 

“Clothes.” Jaehyun deadpans, flicking his finger under his chin. 

“Do you want me fucking dea–”

“Breakfast is served!” Yuta chimes, a smiling Sicheng beside him presenting chocolate chip pancakes, a smiley-face squirted with syrup to the one on top.

Johnny looks sideways, his eyes flickering up to the two of them. “I’ve never had another one night stand cook me pancakes before.” 

Yuta audibly huffs but Sicheng just looks pleased, placing the stack on the counter beside him. 

“Don’t be so cynical, Johnny. Pancakes make the world go round.”

Jaehyun laughs at his best friend and pulls him into his neck, ruffling his hair between his fingers. Yuta is staring at Sicheng like he’s just discovered that the sun shines through him. Johnny can practically see the love hearts emitting from his eyes.

“You guys are ridiculous.” He mutters, but there’s a smile on his face that he can’t seem to hide. 

He settles down on a stool beside Jaehyun, while Yuta and Sicheng stand on the opposite side of the counter.

“Hey,” he perks up, making the three of them turn to him. “Where did Doyoung get to last night?”

Jaehyun furrows his eyebrows in confusion, whereas Yuta’s smile turns into the most on brand Yuta Grin he’s seen in awhile.

“He went home with Taeyong.”

“He went _where_ with _who._ ”

Apparently Taeyong was Jaehyun and Sicheng’s good friend, something about a guy with white hair and killer looks. Johnny honestly can’t keep up.

Johnny watches Sicheng split the stack and spread it evenly amongst the four of them, slipping Yuta an extra pancake out of his own pile. He feels Jaehyun toe at his ankle and he glances over to see a smile gracing his face beautifully. Then he notices his thighs spread out on the stool, thanks to nothing but boxer briefs.

“Can you wear some fucking pants.”

“So demanding,” Jaehyun scolds, standing up and deliberately stretching upwards so his tummy exposes with the sliver of _Johnny’s_ shirt. He smirks, knowing full well what he’s done, striding back towards the bedroom like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“You like him so much.” 

“Shut up, Yuta.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos..comment....anything is appreciated. i'm real new at this but ty for reading!!


End file.
